1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an X-ray imaging apparatus to generate an X-ray image by passing X-rays through an object and a control method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
X-ray imaging apparatuses are devices to irradiate an object with X-rays and acquire an image of the interior of the object using X-rays having passed through the object. The penetration of X-rays varies according to properties of materials constituting the object, and thus, an internal structure of the object may be imaged by detecting the intensity of X-rays having passed through the object.
Among these X-ray imaging apparatus, a mammography apparatus examines breasts as an object. Breasts contain mammary gland tissues and adipose tissues, and thus, X-ray imaging needs to be performed in a state in which a breast placed between an X-ray source and an X-ray detector is compressed using a compression paddle in order to acquire an X-ray image that clearly shows an internal structure of the breast.
A radiologist manually adjusts an emission region of X-rays in a state in which a breast of a subject is compressed, and thus, workflow needed for X-ray imaging is increased and subject pain due to breast compression are also increased.